The Asgardian Wolf
by AutumnBreeze21
Summary: This is the story of Erica Griffin, she just moved to New York City with her mother. She is use to being bullied at most of her schools, so she was ready when it was time to go to a new high school. She's a grade ahead in school, quick-witted, stealthy, and likes working alone. In this story Erica will face many different challenges, and hopefully she will over come them.
1. The Lone Wolf 1 of 2

**The Lone Wolf**

My alarm went off, I slowly open my eyes, sunlight was filtering into my new room, I hit the snooze button and sat up. There were still cardboard boxes lying around the room from the move, last Saturday. There were cars honking around outside on queens st, I slid my legs to the side and put my feet on the carpet floor, I looked at the time

"It's 7:42am" I said to myself. "I have to get to the bus stop by 8:08 am, so that gives me twenty-six minutes to get ready."

I jumped up and stretched for about a minute then went off to the bathroom to do brush my teeth and such. After i washed my face I looked at it, I don't like wearing makeup, my face is pale and has a few freckles doted here and there, I don't have any acne or pores or what every else there was, so I never really touch my face.

I got dressed in a gray top that, unfortunately, matched my dull gray eyes, I slipped on some jeans, pulled on my canvas sneakers, and looked in the mirror again, my black sort of wavy and curly hair hung loosely around me, I didn't look bad, I just didn't look good, I sigh and pulled on my jean jacket, then my fuchsia beanie, it didn't match in my opinion, but I didn't care, I went down to the kitchen and saw my mom sipping some coffee while looking at her emails on her IPad, I went to the pantry and pulled out some bagels, that I toasted and buttered for myself, I walked pass my mom to place my food on the table, without looking up she said.

Mother- "I made an extra cup of coffee for you."

I placed my bagels down and walked over to the coffee machine to pour me some.

Me - "Thanks mom, so when are you going to start your new job?"

Her job is the only reason we moved here, I mean besides the 'experience' of going to new York, she works as a designer for an actress or model or something, unfortunately in the contract she's sigh she can't tell me who it is, also she has to move as the 'actress' moves, so that means this 'actress' has just moved to new York.

Mom - "Not until She gets settled in"

See what I mean? I scarf down my breakfast and finished up my coffee, when I was done I got up and place mine and my mom's dirty dishes in the sink, I then hugged her good bye and went to the front entrance way. I pulled my backpack over my shoulders and went out the door with one finally "Bye".

It was pretty chilly out for the first day of the school year, I didn't have time to grab a scarf, so I made my way to where my mom showed me the bus stop was, the other day.

It wasn't that far from where I now lived so I didn't have to run, so I look at the "scenery" as I walked by, I noted that there were trees lining the sidewalk, and some of the buildings and homes were really ugly, I don't really like it here, I would much rather be in the country then this dull looking city, I came to the bus stop and boy did i have good timing, I could see it coming towards me. When it arrived, I showed the driver my school ID and walk aboard, there was a group of girls chatting and giggling loudly, I could feel a headache coming on.

I found the quietest spot in the bus the back seats; I sat by the window and stared out. Even thought this is the quietest spot it was still pretty noisy, so I plugged my earphones into my MP3 player and listen to some Hip-hop classical music. The bus started and we were on our way. The scenery got nicer as I wondered if I was going to be bullied here like every school I've gone to in the past, to tell the truth I don't think I was every not bullied, I guess people just find me as an easy target.

The bus stopped again to pick up some more students, I guess this was there last stop because a girl took the seat next to me, and need I remind you I'm sitting in the back.

I look through my hair at her, she has red poker straight hair and bright green eyes, she also looks to be about seven-teen.

I unplugged my earphones and looked at her, this time not through my hair, and said "Hi", just to test if she's friendly or not. She then smiled slightly and said "Hey".

She seemed friendly enough; I put out my hand to shake hers

"I'm Erica; it's nice to meet you."

She took my hand, and shook it, "Nice to meet you too." she said back to me.

"So" I said trying to make conversation "It's pretty cold out today, isn't it?"

She nodded and looked outside. "Normally it's not this chilly on the first day of school, but the weatherman said it would be warmer tomorrow"

"Good" I said "I don't think I could handle it if it was like this every day!"

She tilted her head and smiled at me. "Are you new in the area?"

"Yes, I moved here last Saturday, and I'm just settling in."

She then asked "What year are you in high school?"

I looked down at my backpack that was on my lap "2nd, but I'm doing class with the juniors with year, you?"

"I'm a junior, so I guess I'll be seeing you around." she smiled.

The bus pulled up to Midtown High, I couldn't help inhaling sharply. It was way nicer looking then all the other school I've went to combined. The bus came to a stop and students started pouring out, as the red head got up to leave I asked.

"Wait, what's your name?"

She slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"I'm M.J, see you at lunch!"

she said as she turned around to get off the bus. I was the last one off the bus, I stepped into the main building, it was so noisy I almost forgot to report to Principal Couson, but I didn't know where his office was.

I saw a girl who didn't look like she was too busy, so I went up to her and asked

"Um, excuse me?" She turned towards me "What?" she said sounding annoyed.

oh, sorry to bother you but I'm new here and I was wondering where principal Cousons office is."

She rolled her eyes and pointed down the hall. "Go straight, make a left, then keep walking, it's the first door on the right."

"Oh, thank yo-" She turned back to her locker and ignored me.

"Wow, she was nice!" I said in a normal voice, since the hall was so loud it didn't matter.

I made a left and came to the principal's office; I raised my hand to knock but stopped myself. I heard what sounded like the principal and a student having a conversation.

"But you don't understand Cousin, he won't follow order, protocol, or even the simplest suggestion in the right detection, he's such an idiot!" Said a girl student

"I know you're having trouble working as a team, Ava." What sounded like the principal, interrupt. "But I don't have time for it right now, I'm waiting for a new student to arrive, and don't forget, you and the boys have detentions today." I could hear her footsteps coming to the door; I moved to the side and tried to look casually. "We'll be there, Coulson" the door opened and a bark skin girl came out, no doubt Ava. When I door closed, I went up and knocked casually.

"Come in." Said a busy sounding voice inside, so I went in.

Now this 'finally registration thing' was kind of boring, so I'll just tell you what happen after I was let out of the principal's office.

I made my way to first period and got to class early enough to get to choose my seat, most of the good ones were taken, so I could either sit next to a boy who clearly doesn't know who to wear hair gel, or I sit in the back. So I did the most logical thing possible, I sat in the back.

A middle aged man came in, probably my new teacher.

"Hello class." He said as he made his way to his desk. "I hope you all had a nice spring break."

He clapped his hands together, pick up a clipboard on his desk and cleared his throat.

"Now to get started I'm Mr. Charles, and we are going to take attendants."

I was instantly worried. You probably don't know this, thanks to my amazing skills of 'keeping my mouth shut'. But my real name isn't Erica, that's just what I prefer to be called, it's actually Luperca, and when pronounce incorrectly it sounds stupid, not that it doesn't sound stupid at first, just not as bad.

So there I sat dreading the way the teacher would decide on pronouncing it.

"Rebecca Mills?" He looked around. "Here" Said some blond girl. "OK great, Peter Parker?"

There was no reply. "Peter Parker, anyone? Ok then, not here." The teacher scribbled some words down. I saw one of the boys face plant, then raise his hand. "May I be excuse, Mr. Charles? I forgot something from my locker." Mr. Charles nodded and the boy got up and left. I watch as he left.

"Erica Griffin? Is she here?" I was shocked for a moment, and then smiled. "I'm here". I was so relieved; I guess my mom must have signed me under that name. Huge weight lifted off my chest!

A few moments later the boy came back with someone, probably Peter. He put his hand behind his head apologetically. "Sorry I'm late." He walked over to the last desk; the one next to the boy with a lot of hair gel, sat down and got out his books.

We finished taking attendance and started class.


	2. The Lone Wolf part 2 of 2

Finally it was lunch time. But first I have to go to my new locker and unload all these books; I don't think I could last another moment carrying all my stuff.

I walked down the halls till I got to my locker; I put in the combination and opened it. It was dusty and had some cobwebs in it, being that I'm not afraid of bugs, I pulled my sleeve over my hand and brushed the cobwebs away, wiped the dust off and pulled the books out of my back pack that I wouldn't be using for the rest of the day.

After I was done unloading and rearranging my locker, I pulled my back pack over my shoulder and was about to leave until I heard a girl whose my age, but not in the juniors class, say to one of her friends.

"I can't believe the new girl going to use that locker" she said, but then she lowered her voice.

"It's where that student died." she said trying to sound creepy, and failing.

They held silence for a few seconds, which made me turn around.

They burst out laughing. "I can't believe we got her!" they high five and ran off to class.

I don't get scared easily, so I had no idea why they ran off after saying they 'got me'.

Some dust got onto my hand from cleaning my locker, so I went to the girl's room to wash up.

I looked into the mirror and released why they thought they got me, my normally pale skin.

I pushed that aside, finished up and headed to lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria, it was really big. I had hoped that the food would be better than my old school, but unfortunately not.

I took my tray of 'who knows what' and sat at a table that wasn't taken.

As I tried to eat the 'food' there, I looked around the cafeteria. There were a bunch of jocks sitting at a table across the room, but they were so loud I thought they were right next to me. Then there were other tables each of their own kind, such as the nerds, the geeks, the athletes, the popular kids, and everyone else, who sat at random tables.

Since the cafeteria was so large I sat at my own table, I'm not that great at making friends, but I did look for that girl on the bus, MG or MJ. Drat! I can't remember.

I finished my plate, before I spotted them. The kid that was late, M-something, and the kid that got the kid that was late. I seriously am not great with names!

I got up to put my tray on the pile of dirty trays, and then threw my trash away. I decided that I would look over my history book, since I was ahead of my grade and wanted to keep up.

I felt someone walking across from me, I looked up. It was the dark skin girl that was in the principal's office before me. She walked over to a table with three other guys.

Ok, I know I already ease dropped today, but I couldn't help myself.

They were at a table right across from me so it wasn't that difficult to hear them, I did try to focus on my book, but eventually I gave in and listen to their conversation.

"We got detention today." Said Ava, as she placed her lunch down and started eating. "Sweet" said a dark skin muscular guy.

-What? What's so great about detention?- I thought to myself.

"Do you know what it's about?" asked one of the guys that had dark hair.

"How am I supposed to know, Sam? I just heard from Coulson." Ava said.

"Ya well whatever it is, I'm going to ace it." said 'Sam' as he finished his sandwich.

-You don't ace anything is detention, do you? Since I've never really been to detention before, I don't really know.-

I held my book up as if I was reading about history and continued listening.

"Who's going to tell him about it?" Asked the guy that said detention was sweet.

-Whose 'him'?-

"I think Coulsons going to tell him, if not I will." said Ava as she picked up her trash from lunch, and stood up to throw it away.

My eyes were drawn to the clock on the wall in front of me, lunch period was almost over.

So I put away the history book that I was 'reading', then pulled out my agenda, and started walking to my next class.

In class, while they were taking attendance I figure out the name of the kid that was late, Peter Parker, and the kid that brought him to class, Harry Osborn, apparently he's the son of the owner of a corporation named Oscorp.

As usual class dragged on.

When it was finally over, I started to pack up my back pack to leave. MJ walked over to me.

"Hey I saw you at lunch, why didn't you sit with me?" she asked.

I looked up from my back pack "Oh sorry, I wanted to read over my new history book."

Not a lie, I did want to but I totally got distracted.

"All right, well I got to go. See you tomorrow" And she left.

I went out of the class room, and then I heard the principal on the intercom, which totally made me freeze.

"Will Miss Griffin please report to my office."

As I walked to the principal's office, my thoughts were calm which was weird, but OK.

I knocked on his door and he called me in. There was the kid that was late to class sitting there, looking bored. Principal Coulson then motion for me to sit on the chair across from him.

"Miss Griffin, seeing that you are taking the juniors classes and are a sophomore, I have arranged for you to be tutored by Mrs. Parker." He waved his hand toward Peter.

I looked over to Peter. The guy that was late for class, he didn't seem that responsible. "Why do I need a tutor? I know that I'm not a junior, but I can keep up just fine without a tutor."

Peter seemed to make a sign with his hands saying. "Can I leave now?"

Principal Couson leaned back on his chair, and said.

"All right then Miss Griffin; I won't assign you a tutor, but if you are having any trouble on something just ask Peter."

I looked over to Coulson and smiled "I won't have to, can I go now?"

He nodded, I stood up at the same time Peter did, but the Principal Coulson said.

"Not you Peter, you have detention today."

I went out of the front of the school and got on the bus, as it started pulling away I fiddled with my ear buds, while staring out the window. This whole city is just too big, I felt completely lost, even though our bus driver knew where he was going.

We passed by a huge business building, I had to push my face up against the window to see the lettering on the building, Oscorp. That must be where Harry's dad works.

Then I saw something fly over the bus, it was a red and yellow metallic looking man, then it disappeared over a building.

"Who was that?" I whispered to myself, but I guessed someone behind me must have heard me.

Because a boy behind me asked "who?". I turned my self around and looked at him; he looked about a year younger than me, and had dark brown hair, I said to him "A metallic red flying thing.".

The boy laughs and said "That's iron man, he's a billionaire named Tony Stark, a tech genius. How have you not heard about him, he's one of the avengers."

I could feel a confused look cross my face, and the boy's eyes widen. "Seriously? You've never heard of the avengers?"

I remember the name from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where, so shook my head 'No.'.

"Wow, OK so the avengers are a group of super heroes that save people whenever there in need, or the worlds being invaded. The Avengers are composed of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor 'prince of thunder', The Hulk a huge green monster, Hawkeye an archer, and Black widow 'An old agent of shield'."

He counted off the super heroes as he named them, on his hand.

"And a ton more all over the city!" He exclaimed.

For there to be this many super heroes is a city the size of New York, there had to be a ton of super villains.

As if to answer my thoughts some sort of energy hit the bus, the back window shattered, and the bus crashed to a stop, I had my hands over my head to protect myself from the falling glass. I could hear explosions outside the bus, all the kids were freaking out.

The bus driver was getting the kids out. The back of the bus was somehow on fire, and knowing basic car anatomy, gas plus fire equals boom!

OK, this just got real!


	3. Chapter 3 The Fire

I started lifting my head, removing my hands. Shattered glass fell off my back. There was some sort of fight going on outside the bus. A girl wearing a white suit was fighting a man holding a Big gun, sort of like a bazooka, and a boy wearing a green and yellow suit had a glowing fist and was fighting off a weird looking robot that had a claw for a hand.

Kids were tripping over each other trying to get out of the bus that was catching on fire. There was a wave of heat coming from the back of the bus. I sat up in my seat.

The kid that was talking to me; he was in the back row.

I turned around. He was leaning over his knees, with glass all around him, his face was on its side, and I could see a burn around his right eye.

I got out of the seat; all the kids were out except for the boy and I.

I shield my eyes against the heat with my arm, and got on my hands and knees and started to crawl out of the row of seats I was sitting in. When I turn towards the fire I could hear the bus driver shouting at me, telling me to get out. Even though I wouldn't have minded getting out of this bus, that was going to explode any second, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had the chance to save someone, and didn't.

Plus I don't really listen to anyone.

I crawled over to his side, reached for his arm and felt a pulse. I knelt over him, brushing glass off him with my free arm as fast as I could.

When I got most of the glass out of the way, I started to position myself to put him on my back.

Bang! Something hit the bus and I topple over, my head hit something and blood started to run down my temple. I ignored it.

The boy was still in the seat but was hunched over even more, I crawled back over to him, lift his torso and position myself again.

I got him on my back this time.

I staggered up to my feet and backed away from the fire, using my arm to support him on my back. I was hunched over.

I turned around to face the front of the bus, the bus driver wasn't there, and all the students were gone. Probably getting away from in case this bus does explode.

I used my free arm to steady myself by gripping the seats as I passed by. Blood was still running down my face, and my hair was in the way.

I caught myself, right before I was about to trip. I finally got to the driver's seat. I heard a loud bang, from the back of the bus. Great! I'm going to die! This is it!

I leaned back onto one of the seats and let go of the boy. I closed my eyes, and waited.

I felt something wet splash on to my face. What? I opened my eyes, and looked towards the back of the bus. A huge amount of water was shooting out of the earth.

Well since I wasn't dead, I pulled the boy back on to my back and got out of the bus.

I gently laid him back on to the sidewalk; his face wasn't as badly burned as I thought it would be. I then looked over to the back of the bus. A fire hydrant. It was a fire hydrant that put out the fire. I looked closer; it looked like someone broke it open by force.

I staggered backwards, and lowered myself to the ground, I was exhausted.

XXX

I groaned. My head was throbbing. I reach up to it and felt a bandage around my head. I force my eyes opened, I was in my room. I sat up and leaned up against my pillow. There was a glass of water and some aspirin on my nightstand. I took it and guzzled down the water, I was so thirsty.

I lift my covers, and slid my feet to the ground and stood up. I was still in my clothes from the fire. The fire.

It came back to me. The boy, was he all right? I walked over to the door, I felt a bit light headed, but went out of my room any ways.

I rushed down the stairs, mom was on the phone. I leaned up against the wall steadying myself, and listened.

All I could make out was mom's steady voice saying.

"Yes, yes. ok. All right, bye. Thank you very much."

I walked into the kitchen up to my mom and said. "Is he all right?"

"Oh, Honey!" she jumped out of her chair and hugged me, after she released me she looked into my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I backed up and looked at her. "I'm fine, Mom. But is he ok?"

A concerned look crossed her face.

"Who?"

"The boy I pulled out of the fire, is he ok?"

"You didn't pull anyone out of the fire, but the boy that was stuck in the fire with you is in the hospital. I think he's going to be ok though." Stuck in the fire? Am I going crazy? I could have sworn I pulled him out, I have the burns to prove it.

"You were saved by spider man." she said motioning towards our little television set.

I went over to it and turned up the volume.

There was a image of the bus in flames and four people in costumes fighting weird looking around it. One broke open a fire hydrant

"-aved a teenage boy and girl, from a school bus that caught on fire. But he wouldn't have had to save them if it wasn't for his friends the frightful four. This is J. Jonah Jameson from the Daily Bugle, bringing you the news. Here and now." It cut to the commercial, so I turned it off.

I was confused, but didn't need my mom thinking I was crazy, so I sighed and said, trying to act like my old self.

"Seeing that I have this" I lightly tapped my bandage forehead. "do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Don't worry honey, you'll be able to go to school tomorrow. You just have to change the bandage everyday and keep it on for a week. I want you to go to bed early and get a good nights rest before tomorrow."

"But will I be going to a different school?" I said back to her.

"Erica, you know its not the schools fault. Just get to bed and get some rest"

I sighed and started walking up the stairs, even though it was only 6:45 pm. But to tell the truth I was tired.

I change into my favorite pair of Pajamas, being careful not to touch my bandage.

I walked to the bathroom. I had a slight tan because of the fire. I finished up and went to my room.

I feel asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I got up before my alarm.

The bandage felt awkward after sleeping on it, I went to the bathroom to take it off to brush my hair. It was on the right side of my forehead, a two inch sort of curved cut, with five black stitches in it.

I carefully got ready for school and hid my bandage forehead under a baseball cap, I wasn't going to have people making fun of me by saying 'I only got it for attention'.

Mom came in my room. "Luper?" that was her nickname for me. "I got an email from the school, they want you to go to the principal's office before you start class.". I said ok, and she went down stairs to make breakfast.

Since the fire destroy my backpack and all the books in it, I guessed I would be going to get some new book from the principal.

XXX

I got on the bus, I kept my eyes to the back of the bus, I felt like all the kids were looking at me.

I sat down in a middle row, and looked out the window as we made our way to school.

At one of the stops MJ got on, and sat next to me. She had a concern look on her face and asked.

"How are you feeling?" I shrugged. "I guess I'm fine, or else my mom wouldn't have made me go to school."

"Would you mind if I interview you for the school paper?" She asked looking ready for a 'No'.

"I guess so." I said unsure if she would want my answers.

"Great! I'll meet you at lunch."

We pulled up to the school and I felt eyes on me as I started walking to Principal Coulson's office.

One girl came up to me and said in snarl "How does it feel being saved by spider man? I bet you planned it from the beginning!"

I wanted so badly to say that I saved the boy and that I didn't even know who spider man is. But I couldn't or else it would appear as if I was trying to sound all high and mighty. So I kept my mouth shut and got to the principals office and knocked. He called me in.

I walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He said.

"That was very brave of you to go back and get the last student out of the fire."

My eyes widen. "How do you know that?" Thinking that he had more answers, I asked.

"And why does everyone think I was saved by 'spider man'?

"I don't know, but I refuse to believe that you purposely stayed in the back of a bus that was on fire with an injured boy, just to see if a super hero you've never heard of before was going to come save you."

I looked up, maybe he had an idea of how the boy was doing. I was about to ask, but then he said.

"Don't worry, mister Danial is going to be fine. He's in the hospital."

I felt a breath escape me as if I was holding my breath.

"What I want to know is why you went back to get him."

"I just did, I don't know. Do I need a reason to save someone?"

"No, I suppose you don't. Here are your new school books." He handed them to me, then added.

"You may return to class."

I got up and left, since I didn't have a backpack I had to stop by my locker to drop off all my books, except for the one I needed to use for the next class.

When I entered class, a few of my classmates ask how I was feeling, while the majority just ignored me, no doubt the ones that though I set it up.

Class was as boring as usual, not that the stuff they were taking about was boring, just that I all ready covered most of at my last school.

There was a lot of running between classes, since my locker was out of the way for most of my classes.

I can't remember all the looks I got from people but a two stood out to me, annoyed and concerned.

When the lunch break bell rang, I remember that MJ wanted to interview me. What am I suppose to tell her, that spider man saved me or that I didn't see him and saved the boy myself.

One way I would be lying and the other would seem like I was lying. The principal knows that I saved him, so he could back me up.

But I rather not be notice by all the students, most of them would probably be thinking I said it all for attention.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the cafeteria and saw the table that MJ normally sat at. I got my lunch and walked over.

I sat down without hesitation.

MJ, and Harry walked over to me. They set their trays down and sat down.

"I heard you were stuck in a bus that caught fire, are you all right?" ask Harry as he started to eat.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I started eating my lunch quietly.

When I was half way through my lunch, Peter walked to the table with his lunch and sat down across from Harry.

"Sorry I'm late." he started eating.

I was finished before MJ, so I thought about what I was going to say as I put my dirty tray away.

I decided that I didn't need any more attention, and I figure out exactly what I was going to say.

MJ finished her lunch and put her tray away.

She got out a notepad, tape recorder and camera. She place the tape recorder in the space between us and pressed the record button. She looked up to me and asked.

What exactly happen in the fire

"I was in so much shock when the fire started that I couldn't move. Than this guy broke open a fire hydrant outside of the bus that put out the fire. Than a guy wearing a red and blue suit came in and carried Grant out because he was unconscious and badly hurt, I followed."

I looked at MJ's face, I felt bad for having to lie to my first and only friend at the school. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peter looking confused. MJ asked another question.

"Do you have any injuries from this incident?"

"None, unless you mean burns."

Before you all get mad at me please realize there was no "me hitting my head" in my abridge verse of the story.

"All right last question, What do you have to say to the person that saved you?"

Since the person that saved me was myself I said.

"Thank you for being there and carrying Grant out." At least THAT is not lying.

MJ stopped recording and put everything but her camera away. She lifted it slightly and asked.

"Can I get a picture?"

I tried to look tired and said "I'd rather not.".

Believe me when I say this, I don't need my Face in the school paper, and you should at least know this if you have read this thus far.

She put the camera away, than Peter asked.

"Is that really how you got out?" Without looking up I nodded.

I looked up at MJ and asked "Do you know where the emergence hospital is around here?"

She thought about it then said after swallowing a bit of her sandwich. " Sure, I could write down the directions for you."

I thanked her and started eating.

When lunch was over I went to my locker. The boy that doesn't know how to use hair gel, remember him? Turns out his locker was right next to mine. Which, let me inform you I am not happy about!

I switched out my books, and went back to class. I could feel someone watching me, I causal turned my head as if I didn't notice and looked around. Just a bunch of students, I turned back and started walking to class telling myself it was just my imagination, that's it. The feeling continued, but ignored it.

I walked into class and took my seat. I still could feel someone watching me, which made it hard to pay attention to class

The bell finally rang, telling us the school day was over.

I picked up my stuff and got ready to leave. Edward, The boy with too much hair gel, was talking to a girl in my class. Seemed like they were taking about gross stuff, like kissing and stuff that I will not mention. The girl he was taking to bent down to pick up something, in that brief moment he looked up, locked eyes with me and winked.

I turned around quickly and a shivered went down my spine as I left. As I went to pick up my books from my locker I thought to myself, What the heck is wrong with him? His "girlfriend" was right there, how disgusting...

But I will admit, I did "fall" for him for a brief moment, but luckily I regain my sanity before a second pass.

The buses were about to leave, but I ignored them, I wanted to visit Grant, the kid I "saved" from the bus fire, in the hospital before going back home. I pulled out the directions MJ gave me and made my way to the hospital.

Ok, maybe I'm going crazy but I could defiantly feel someone watching me, I cautiously looked around as I walked, but no one was there. Geez, why i'm i so paranoid?

I carefully made my way to the hospital. Dark clouds started to form, it was going to rain soon.

Right when I walked through the hospital doors it started to pour.

I ask the receptionist where I might find Grant's room. She asked a nurse to lead me there.

The nurse walked briskly in front of me, then stopped at a door. She pushed it open, and I walked in.

A boy with dark brown hair and a bandage covering one eye, sat up on the bed.

"I know you, you're that girl I was talking to before the fire." he said.

I smiled awkwardly. "Yep, I'm that girl." I walked over to his side, I put my hand out to shake his.

"I'm Erica."

He shook my hand "I'm Grant, nice to meet you." he nodded.

I sat at one of the chairs around the room.

"So, how has the hospital been treating you? Ice cream 24/7?" I asked jokingly.

He made a fake laugh, then looked out the window at the other side of the room.

It was raining harder now, lightning flashed through the sky.

I don't know how long we stared out the window.

"You know when you'll be released from the hospital?" I said breaking the silence.

He looked back at me. "Next week at the latest."

His face brighten up suddenly, "Did you hear about the meteor shower coming up next month?"

I frowned. "No, what's that?"

One thing led to the next, we went from him explaining the meteor shower, and the theory about the meteors being from Asgard, which he kept bringing up, to taking about Thor, the storm we were having, and school, which was not a topic for very long.

Time really flew by, I saw the clock and told him I had to go.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked causally.

I turned back to him, pulling my jacket on. "Of Course I am." I smiled. "Someone has to give you the school work you miss."

He made a face at me right before I closed the door.

It was still pouring, I pulled my baseball cap over my eyes and started walking back home.

I kept stepping in puddles and by the time I walked through the doors of my house my Shoes were wet to the core.

I taped my feet on the ground to dry them off enough to go upstairs.

I ran up to my room and change out of my groggy wet clothes into my warm pajamas, I changed my bandage carefully and went down stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal, I turned on the tv and sat on the couch.

Mom finally started her job and wasn't going to be back home till 7pm.

I went through channels, barely giving the tv time to catch a signal.

I stopped clicking, the channel that I stopped on was News Live, there was a reporter standing in the rain holding an umbrella over his head. I turned up the volume.

"Raining, hailing and possible flooding in the lower parts of the city, we suggest staying indoors until the storm has fully passed."

I gave up on tv at that point and reviewed my school work.

And that was the ending to my day...


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a month since the fire...

Thunder boomed outside my window. I shot up, and gasped for breath. My room was full of shadows cast by the light of my alarm clock, I looked at the time. It was three in the morning on the dot. I turned my head to the window. Dark clouds covered the night sky, lightning slashed as the rain hit my window as hard as bullets. Bullets... Dad! The thought of my cheerful father in the line of fire sent shivers down my spine. A flash of lightning brought an image of my father lying motionless on the battle field. A hot tear rolled down my cheek, I rubbed it away angrily. I haven't cried since he left three years ago, the day was sunny and warm. My fair haired Father was carrying a duffle bag down the stairs, he was in his army uniform. His taxi was waiting outside to take him to the airport where he would fly hundreds of miles away from us and into enemy territory. But I didn't understand it, my father was smiling brightly. He was traveling to a place where he could die easily and he was smiling. I had stayed up the night before crying bitterly for my father, my face was wet with tears when I embraced him. I looked up at him while he was hugging me and ask through sobs "Aren't you sad at all?". He looked down at me lovingly and said "How could I be sad doing the right thing." He kissed me on the forehead and squeezed me once before letting go.

The thunder brought me out of my trance, I haven't heard from my father since then, He has been missing in action.

I starred blankly out the window into the dark stormy night, hale started to mix in with the rain and it started to fall harder on my window, this has been the coldest October I've felt in years.

I awoke a couple hours later to my alarm. I had a dream of my father and lets just say it wasn't pleasant.

I got ready for school like I normally do. When I got to the bus I sat down, I couldn't help starring out the window thinking about my father. When MJ sat down next to me I was slightly caught off guard by her more then usual cheerful smile. I tried to smile "Whats with you?" I asked making sure I didn't have a mean tone to my voice. MJ looked like she couldn't control her excitement. "The daily bugle is looking for interns!" she said blissfully.

"oh, that's the news station with that.. Guy." I said trying to remember his name, officially distracted from thinking of my dad.

"J. Johna Jameson? yah it is." She said back to me not missing a beat.

"And why are you so excited for them looking for interns?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"You know why." She said eyeing me, smiling. The look on her face change.


End file.
